


In the Heat of the Night

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Birds of Prey (TV series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena has an itch that needs to be scratched, and Barbara is just the girl for the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Heat of the Night

 

It didn’t happen often and when it did she had always been able to handle it. Keep it contained, buried deep inside, hot and pulsing. The nearest she could describe it was like she was hyper sensitive, like every nerve end was pulsing and alive, that there was this primal animal demanding attention, sexual energy searing through her veins.

Other times she had taken a lover, or two, and wore herself out, not stopping until the fire was contained and her thirst had been slacked. But tonight, tonight was different.

Tonight Huntress burned.

“Helena?”

Huntress raised her head from the cold stone gargoyle, missing the silent peace and strength it offered almost immediately.

“Don’t come any closer, Oracle.” Huntress could smell her scent on the wind; hear the rapid beating of the redhead’s heart. She could almost taste her, liquid fire on her tongue.

“Helena, tell me what is going on with you. I know you won’t hurt me,” Barbara Gordon smiled gently up at her, not wanting to spook the younger woman. She navigated her wheelchair out onto the clock tower balcony and watched her protégé carefully.

Helena closed her eyes, afraid of what piece of her soul they might reveal and held onto the gargoyle for dear life. All she wanted to do was pounce. And Barbara was such a delectable prey. The curve of her neck, the swell of her breast beneath her silk blouse, the full lips quivering with concern, she was a tasty morsel ready to be devoured.

Helena shook her head to try to clear the images and abruptly stood. She had to move or she would do something delightfully unspeakable. She heard the wheelchair squeak behind her, knowing that Barbara was moving with her, only wanting to help her, to be nearer to her.

“Barbara, don’t.” Huntress all but growled. If she touched her, there would be no way to control her urges, to stop herself from easing the burn, finding sweet relief in Barbara’s flesh. Licking the salty sweetness from her skin, tracing the curves and hollows of her body, dipping lower still…

“Talk to me, damn it,” Barbara reached out, ignoring her. “I’m not afraid, of you or this, whatever this is. And there is nothing you can say that will.”

“I want…” Helena ground out between clenched teeth. She couldn’t, shouldn’t say anything. But Barbara smelled so good. She just wanted to curl up and bury herself in the older woman’s warmth.

“Tell me.” Barbara leaned back, the image of patience and understanding.

“I-I…” Helena squirmed and looked away. There was no good way to explain this burning need throbbing through her, insatiable and carnal. An itch that needed to be scratched and soon. Huntress looked up; her eyes bled black with hunger.

Barbara’s eyes widened and everything suddenly made sense.

“You’re in heat, aren’t you?”

Helena froze, suddenly trapped in Barbara’s knowing gaze, a flush of embarrassment washing over her, a rosy blush appearing on her cheeks. Her mouth opened and closed, fishlike as she blinked trying to figure out what to say, what to do. There was only one thing to do really. What she always did.

Run.

“God, y’know what? I’m out of here.” Helena turned to leave, only to be stopped by a steel grip around her wrist. Helena stopped in her tracks and glared down at the other woman. This wasn’t helping.

“I don’t think so,” Barbara said softly, understanding radiating from her bright green eyes. “I think we need to talk about this, about your needs. We should have talked about this years ago, instead of you running away.”

“Barbara, this isn’t your problem,” Helena’s gaze fell to where the redhead’s hand still gripped her wrist, the heat of the older woman’s touch sending her senses reeling. Her heart pulsed faster as fantasy images flooded her mind. She could almost imaging tasting the sweet salty flesh, licking along the delicate skin of her wrist, sucking on each long finger, releasing it with a wet pop. Helena shook her head and met Barbara’s concerned gaze once again. “But it will be your problem, if you don’t let me go.”

Their eyes locked, Barbara’s nostrils flared and a spark of something flashed in her eyes and it wasn’t pity, as Huntress had feared. No, there was desire there, laid bare for all to see, laid bare for Huntress to see. Understanding flowed between them at long last.

“I’m good at problem solving, Helena,” Barbara’s voice was low, gravelly. It did things, wonderful delightful things, to Huntress’ body. “I have many skills, you know.”

Helena swallowed hard, her body screaming at her to pounce. Want, take, have. It was a simple concept and she was sorely tempted. But this was Barbara, her friend, mentor, the voice of reason in her head. Her partner. Should they take that next step?

Helena didn’t expect the sudden pull on her wrist, or the sweet taste of Barbara’s soft lips against her own. Long fingers found their way into her short hair, holding her steady, right where Barbara wanted her as she deepened their kiss. And she would never be sure where that kittenish sound came from, bubbling up from deep inside, as she surrendered completely. Claiming and being claimed. It was almost too much to take in all at once.

Huntress’ body on the other hand, had no such hesitation, and released at long last, she grabbed the arms of Oracle’s chair and leaned in closer still. Breaking their kiss for much needed air, she softly nuzzled along Barbara’s temple, as if marking her with her scent.

She would mark her before this night was through, of that Huntress was sure.

Her smile was predatory, enjoying the slight twinge as Oracle tugged at her hair, pulling her back slightly, their eyes meeting in understanding, hearts pounding. Need, certainly, but also love. A deep abiding love, and that was the banked embers being fanned into fierce passionate flames.

“I think we need to discuss your needs further, probe a little deeper, come up with a plan of attack,” Oracle stared hard at Helena’s mouth, before slowly tracing along the full lower lip with the pad of her thumb. Her eyes flicked up, mischief dancing there. “Or just… come.”

Helena cocked an eyebrow and smirked, growling with approval at the words. She slipped her strong arms around Barbara and lifted her easily from the wheelchair. It would not be needed any longer that evening.

Perhaps not even the next day, if she had her way.

Barbara hummed against the soft skin at the base of Helena’s throat, breathing her in as she wrapped her arms around her neck. Fingers trailed along her neck, up into her messy hair, playing with the dark tufts. Helena all but purred at the attention. She moved slowly, savouring every second, giving herself to the moment completely.

Barbara finally let herself drop that final wall, allowing herself to show her true feelings, to stop being so afraid and worrying about what people would think, and just let herself finally be happy. It wasn’t how either woman had ever thought it would be, but it was perfect.

Stepping inside the bedroom, Huntress and Oracle soon lost themselves in the heat of the night.

***

“Damn, you do have skills...”

“Hmmm…shh now and put that adorably distracting tongue of yours to better use, my dear...”


End file.
